Rojo eléctrico
by Liraz D.Nightray
Summary: [Para 30vicios] "Un hilo rojo invisible conecta a aquellos que están destinados a encontrarse, sin importar tiempo, lugar o circunstancias. El hilo se puede estirar o contraer, pero nunca romper". Un hilo rojo que no puede romperse, pero ¿si se electrifica? [Regalo para Tsumi-chan por su cumpleaños]
**30 vicios.**
 **Tabla:** Universal | **Reto: _#23_**. Moviendo los hilos.  
 **Fandom:** Fairy Tail  
 **Claim:** Flare C.  
 **Notas de autor:** Para mi querida Tsumi-chan. Mira que eres especial y te quería escribir de tu crack favorito, pero al ejecutarlo, no me salió. Se nota que yo no escribo crack. Espero que te guste, porque lo hice con mucho cariño *corazones*. Espero que te la pases bien este día y que este humilde obsequio te guste T_T mira que yo no soy humilde, y que no me gusta lo que te hice, tu senpai te ha fallado :CCC pero bueno, la intensión es lo que cuenta y espero que te guste alguito, tan siquiera la idea.  
 **Advertencias** : ¿OOC? Estoy súper bombardeada de pendientes y me muero de sueño. Pero un regalo es un regalo C: quizás no tenga nada de sentido. ¡Por DIOX! ¡Lo hice yo! Pero está hecho con cariño. C:  
 **Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece.

* * *

 **Rojo eléctrico**

 ** _Moviendo los hilos  
_** _—Hilo rojo del destino—_

* * *

 _«Un hilo rojo invisible conecta a aquellos que están destinados a encontrarse, sin importar tiempo, lugar o circunstancias. El hilo se puede estirar o contraer, pero nunca romper»_.

Mientras cepillaba con mucho esmero su rojiza y flameante cabellera, se dio cuenta que la electricidad comenzaba fluir por sus mechones rojizos. Y, eso despertaba un pensamiento que la hacía ruborizarse.

Cuando cepillaba su cabello, recordaba cierta energía que la impulsaba a continuar.

 _"Rojo"._

 _"Electricidad"._

 _"Rojo eléctrico"_

Se suponía que un hilo rojo del destino, unía vidas. Las personas estaban unidas en esta vida, y también lo estaban en las _pasadas_ y en las _futuras._ Y ese hilo los iba a atar, por mero capricho del destino, ya sea en forma de familia, amigos, _amantes._ El hilo rojo estaba para unir vidas. SIEMPRE.

Ella creía en ese mito, hasta que se unió a Raven Tail. Lugar donde descubrió, o pensó, que el hilo rojo se podía deshebrar ante la cuestión: ¿Por qué un hombre luchaba contra su propio padre e hijo? Eso la confundió tanto que la hizo cuestionarse acerca de sus pensamientos.

Los lazos eran familia. El hilo era para la familia, amigos y _amantes._

Flare había dejado un pueblo por sentir que no pertenecía, debido a las diferencias. Porque su delgado hilo no coincidía con grueso de los gigantes. Sin embargo, por más que ella se sintiera diferente, había unión entre todos. _Solo que ella no se aceptaba como tal._

Y cuando se encontró en un mundo con gente similar a ella, descubrió que los parientes se peleaban entre sí _. El hilo rojo se estaba tan estirando y en cualquier momento se podía romper._

Estando en un pueblo de gigantes, con tan flojo agarre, el hilo estaba por caer. Y ahora, en el mundo que fue a explorar, el hilo estaba tan tensionado que iba estallar.

Eso la intrigaba.

¿Qué tenía Fairy Tail?

 _Variedad de colores de cabello._

¿Qué tenía él?

 _Electrizante cabello._

 _Un hilo eléctrico._

No conocía esa sensación, nunca la había sentido, pero picada por la curiosidad se había preguntado ¿qué tenía el hijo de Ivan para que su padre atentara contra su gremio? Y la respuesta había llegado en una _rojiza centella._

 _Electricidad._

Laxus era rayo y poder. Cuyas corrientes eléctricas golpeaban sin que se pudiera establecer una resistencia. Ella fue tocada por esa intensidad durante la pelea de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos y lo entendió.

El hilo no podía _romperse._ Pero, sí podía _electrificarse_ y hacerse fuerte. _Como él._

El rayo de Fairy Tail, proclamaba su victoria en nombre de sus compañeros —como revancha a sus trampas que los hicieron caer.

Y lo comprendió más.

 _La intensidad aumentaba._

No se inclinó hacia su padre. No tembló ante él. No se detuvo por él. Y la respuesta era que, porque como ella; ninguno de los dos pertenecía a ese _lugar._

Laxus no pertenecía a su padre. Él, pertenecía a Fairy Tail. Su hilo rojo era tan _intenso._ Que juraba ver pequeñas hebras eléctricas de color carmesí. desprenderse de su cuerpo, cual Dios.

Ella no pertenecía a la aldea del Sol. Pero, a diferencia del primero, aún no encontraba su sitio. Su _hilo rojo,_ no se ataba a nadie. _Aún._

Como ahora que cepillaba su cabello: sus rojas hebras ganaban intensidad. Se electrificaban. Y eso se lo recordaba: quería ser _como él._ Porque si su hilo rojo, ganaba intensidad de corriente. _Electricidad._ Podía hacerse fuerte, y hasta podía quedar unido al de los gigantes.

Flare comparaba su cabello con ese hilo del destino. Ella tenía un hilo delgado. Pero _rojo_. Que quería unirse a alguien. Unirse con familia, con amigos y con _amantes._ Y para ello, debía _electrificase._ No iba a romperse, pese a las tensiones. Pero si movía sus hilos, tendría a alguien, pertenecería a alguien, se uniría a alguien con un hilo _rojo eléctrico._

* * *

 **FIN.**

¿Corto pero inspirador?

Mi idea estaba mejor en mi mente, pero no me culpen a mí. Culpen al sistema (?). Soy mala para esto. Pero en general, es para Tsumi y espero que le guste o que mienta para no hacerme sentir mal. xDDD

¡Que te la pases bonito!


End file.
